


缄默法则（14）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：烟吻，骑乘，后入，大麻（少量误吸，以后不会再有相关情节）





	缄默法则（14）有车

他们步行离开了特拉法加广场，Loki接了个电话，似乎是一起完成小组作业的同学，语调平平地交流着拗口的专业名词。

Thor牵住了Loki的左手，沉浸在课题里的少年抬头看了他一眼，修长的手指弯起来缩进了alpha的掌心。

“个人认为、大概率上、应该、参考、只是建议……”Loki挂断通话后，Thor悠悠开口，“你的措辞严谨得可以当场用来草拟论文，或者参加答辩赛。”

“在小组作业中出错是会引起公愤的，”Loki不置可否地晃了晃被牵着的手，伦敦的薄雨丝丝落在了肩头，“就算说话的人在那头录音，将来如果想要推卸责任的话也落不到我头上。”

“你可真是……”“被害妄想症，是吧？”

“谨慎点总没错，人心难测。”Thor摇摇头，“我总觉得防备心太重会活得很累。”

“我以为你是最不会说这种话的，”Loki讶异地探头看了Thor一眼，踩着街上的直线走了两步，“你的人生故事里似乎充满了背叛和黑暗。”

“可我没有被同化，所以我赢了。”Thor看着恋人年轻的侧脸，“我怕离人群太远，会错过那些伸向我的手。”

“可我在人群之外向你伸出了手，不是吗？”Loki扬了扬下巴，将歪理说得冠冕堂皇，“你的视野里除了我，没有别人。”

“我不打算变得温柔善良，Thor，我这辈子都不会成为frigga，我压根就不怕孤独。”

Loki拢了拢外套，眼里的光永远惊心动魄。

“遇见你，fandral，sif……那是我额外的幸运，我原本都没有试图去奢望追求过。”

“当然，如果你遇见了一个刁钻刻薄的Loki，”少年勾着唇亲吻恋人，“这也是你额外的幸运，可遇不可求。”

“我们本来就不是童话故事，”雨下大了，Thor撑起外套，遮住两人小跑到屋檐下，“是巨龙和恶魔的胜利逃亡。”

Loki回公寓拿了些换洗衣服，盘着腿在沙发上独自举办电影之夜的sif嗷了一声，不怀好意地笑着逼近。

“我闻到了入侵者的气味，”女alpha晃着马尾辫，夸张地嗅了一下空气，“Wow，odinson闻起来比他本人看上去阴险多了。”

“阴险难道不是来自我的信息素吗？”Loki挑了挑眉，打开衣柜挑挑拣拣，“我今天不回来，明天应该也……”

“我的终极梦想要实现了，”Sif被酸臭味秀得逃回了沙发上，“拥有一个能够分摊一半房租的隐形室友。”

“可是……”Loki愉快地背着包往外走，“我后天下午回来，想请你吃中式火锅。”

“你永远都是我的例外，”sif深情地抬起手，“亲爱的……中式火锅。”

Thor拿着两杯咖啡等在街角，两个穿着英伦风校服的女生正在和他说话。

alpha微微弯腰听了一会儿，摇着头说了什么之后，小女生们嬉笑着告别跑过了马路。

“居然靠问路来搭讪异国帅哥，”Loki啧啧笑着走过去，“现在的中学生怎么就这点水准。”

“天，她们看上去才十二三岁！”Thor看上去还挺得意的，“难道你很擅长搭讪？”

“当然，去酒吧吗？”Loki在夜色中的语调像小提琴般甘醇，“我们可以玩点大的。”

“我几次来伦敦都是办公，还没去过这儿的酒吧。”Thor不置可否地跟着omega冒险，“但不玩任何把戏，你关于酒吧的任何事都被我拉进黑名单了。”

“放松点。”Loki停在一个破败建筑不起眼的铁门前踢了踢，往内侧拉开的口子中递了小费和一根烟，铁门便缓缓开启。

“你又往这种鬼地方钻？”Thor知道这是个酒吧的新形式，还有人会把门搞成冰箱，但这里的场子显然太乌烟瘴气了些。

“只是些混淆视听的干冰，跟着服务生走。”Loki轻车熟路地往前走去，却有侍者将Thor引向另一个方向，“我们在里面见，Darling。”

Thor接过侍者递来的半脸面具，迟疑地戴上后走进了幕帘之后的空间。

光怪陆离的迷幻烟雾里，人人都带着同样的面具扭动肢体，色欲熏心地各取所需，露出面具的浓艳妆容被缭绕得朦胧诱惑。

这让他怎么找人？！

Thor压着直窜而上的怒火走进了迷雾，在群魔乱舞中观察着模糊的剪影。

没有，都没有，都不是Loki。

他记得omega穿着白衬衫，披着自己的外套……等等。如果Loki换上了包里其他的衣服呢？

Alpha彻底没了头绪，被混浊空气中的诡谲异香熏得头昏脑胀。那么多人身上的香水混在一起，翻到呛鼻艳俗得令人烦躁。

“Hey，gorgeous.”一只手凉凉地牵住了Thor，指尖轻佻地挠过他的掌心，穿着黑色低领薄毛衣的男人绕到了alpha的身前，左侧的耳钉银光微闪。

“一个人吗？”

“……Loki。”Thor叫得十分笃定，他想要掀开对方面具的手被拦住了，“你在搞什么？”

“你不能揭开它，”omega润亮的瑰绿眼睛上扬着眯起，宽松的薄毛衣让少年高挑的身材雌雄莫辨，赤裸的颈线和锁骨如羊脂般诱人，“除非我愿意跟你走。”

Thor接受了挑战，他的恋人永远都有无穷无尽的新鲜感。

Loki右手夹着不知从哪儿顺来的电子烟，左手抚摸着Thor的唇瓣，喉结，然后到胸膛和腹肌，绕着圈滑到了他的腰后，自然而然地环抱住alpha劲窄的腰身。

“别紧张，外乡人。”Loki说着正宗的伦敦音，薄唇间溢出的烟雾落在Thor的鼻尖，alpha下意识地倾身，却差之微厘地错开了omega半张的唇。

“这只是个礼貌的搭讪。”

Loki松开了手臂，Thor这才发现那是他们唯一有肢体接触的地方，他却已经被撩拨地心神不宁。

似乎对他失去了兴趣的男人后退半步，绅士地点了点头后便想转身离开。

“你赢了，Loki。”

Thor拉住了他，omega得意张扬地夹着烟扭过头。

“我说过，”Loki搂着alpha的脖颈吻了上去，他嘴里还有电子烟薄荷茉莉的香气，“我能得到任何人，只要我想。”

“但只有我能得到你。”Thor的手落在了omega衣摆上缩后露出的胯骨两侧，极尽暧昧地摩挲，小腹相贴，“你还和谁来过这里？”

“一个人。”Loki吸烟时面颊微微凹陷，这让Thor联想到了他吮吸其他东西时的模样。

omega勾着舌尖吐了个烟圈，然后让口中的烟雾穿过圈心，尽数扑散在alpha的眼鼻唇上。

Thor的五感都被这个强势而邪艳的omega笼罩侵占。

“吻我，”Loki说，“除了嘴唇，你可以亲吻我裸露在外的任何地方。”

“你休想驯服我，小混蛋。”Thor轻笑着照做了，他知道Loki在玩些什么把戏。

alpha目的性极强地直接吻上脖颈，吮吸着喉结下方的皮肤，然后一路到了锁骨和斜方肌，甚至腺体。

嘈杂的环境让Thor听不见Loki的喘息，omega如同恩赐般上扬着下巴，露出脖颈让alpha品尝想用，绿眼睛里的神色清醒得令人恼火。

“我非要碰呢？”Thor掌心贴着Loki的侧颈，毫无笑意地勾起了唇。Loki皱着眉想要后退，被alpha钳着腰摁进了怀里。

Thor只在高潮时这样吻过Loki。

alpha长驱直入的舌勾舔每一寸口腔，搅着omega的舌头一起纠缠吮吸，溢出的唾液让嘴角和下巴都湿润发亮，分开时舌尖还恋恋不舍地探出唇外。

“替我摘下面具，”alpha松了手，Loki猛烈咳嗽着涨红了脸色，“我跟你走，beauty。”

金发的alpha微微垂首，看着那双修长微颤的手抚上自己，轻轻解开绑带。

Thor的视线被面具遮住了片刻，睁眼的刹那，他看见Loki同样露出面容的瞬间，皮肤被闷得沁出了一层薄汗，微红而喘息地望着他。

神魔乱舞的荒诞雾境之中，他们是唯一偷食禁果的爱侣，以赤诚而情动的面容呼吸相触。

“跟我来。”Loki咬着Thor的唇瓣呢喃，在下一个深吻过后头也不回地牵着他的手，快步离开了纷乱的人潮。

他们从后门离开，瓦白色的墙壁在暗巷中照着昏黄的光。Loki又吸了一口手中的电子烟，突然觉得茉莉太过甜腻，皱着眉放回了口袋。

“你回哪儿？”Thor问他。

“我以为这三天都会去你那儿，”Loki歪着脑袋笑他，“腰还在疼？”

“想多了。”Thor拍了拍Loki的后脑勺，揽着他的肩膀打算步行回酒店，“我以为……你没什么兴致。”

“我无所谓，”Loki又从紧身长裤里拿出了电子烟，叼着它不过肺地吞云吐雾，“你总能让我有兴致，我也挺喜欢和你做。”

“你有时候坦白地让我惭愧，”Thor低头亲了亲他，看着露出领口的那一大块皮肤，“你不是挺怕冷的，外套呢？”

“现在不冷，对了……你看对面骑摩托那家伙的眼神。”Loki夹着烟扬了扬下巴，那带着头盔的家伙果然下流地呼哨了一声，“那家伙在想，这个黑头发的婊子一晚上多少钱。”

Thor显然被激怒了，但他也不会冲过马路去打人，搭在omega肩上的手下意识地握拳。

“放松点，看看我现在穿的是什么。”Loki咯咯笑了起来，“紧身裤，领口快开到胸上的薄毛衣，里面还是真空的……哈哈，然后被年长十几岁的alpha半夜搂在怀里带回高档酒店。”

“你醉了？”Thor凑近闻了闻，一点酒气都没有，“那怎……Fuck！这烟里有大麻！”

Loki愣愣地看着alpha徒手捏碎了电子烟，长长地哇哦了一声，然后继续咯咯咯笑起来。

“侍者给我的…嗝，这又不犯法。”Loki皱了皱鼻子，Thor看上去像天塌了一样，“至少在某些州不犯法……老天，我在伦敦！”

“我不能呆在外面乱逛……”Loki自言自语地往前走，吸着鼻子揉了揉脸，“我现在肯定长得像个吸毒犯，操……”

“冷静点，小混蛋。”Thor把人箍回了怀里，却无端想到了Loki之前关于“婊子”的胡话，“第一次容易太兴奋，明天起来就好了。”

Thor话音刚落，他的手机就响了起来。

Loki靠在路灯上发呆，不远处的alpha面色凝重地说话或沉默，偶尔扭头看他一眼。

“我得和你谈谈，Loki。”Thor挂了电话，迟疑片刻才走过来，捧起omega发热的面颊晃了晃，“我公司里出了些问题，明天早上必须赶回去……”

“问题大吗？”Loki眨了眨眼睛，“是公司要倒闭了，还是你只要忙一段时间就能搞定……”

“能搞定，傻瓜。”Thor轻笑着吻他，“可我明早必须得回去了，七点的航班……”

“这么早？我可能没法送你到机场了。”Loki被Thor牵着继续走路，“你可以叫醒我，我在床上目送你出门。”

“你的重点错了，Loki。”Thor还是在笑，但牵着Loki的手捏得很紧，“你肯定会很失望，生气……我也是。”

“但我不想拿最后一晚用来对你发脾气，我都快20岁了。”Loki轻轻叹了口气，胸口有些飘飘然的酸涩，“而且我吸嗨了大麻，心情好到了极点。”

“那等我走后，你还是会伤心。”

“你总归会走的，只是早了一天。”Loki不想再继续这个话题了，他抬头看了一眼不远处的酒店，“还记得我们的新婚夜吗？那部电影。”

“Pretty Woman？”Thor看了恋人一眼，摇着头笑了起来，“虽然我的确是富商，但你真的不像那个性感泼辣的妓女。”

“只有豪华酒店是真的了。”Loki走进了电梯，突然伤感了起来，“可我曾经有个朋友，他的确当过男妓，后来他死了……和性病没关系，是癌症。”

“那个让你喝醉了酒，哭着打电话给我的朋友？”Thor关上门后，紧紧抱了Loki很久，“这就是疾病，不管是男妓还是国王，它一视同仁。”

“我明白，Thor……我只是趁脑子还嗨着，把这件事不那么难受地跟你交代一下。”Loki点点头，软绵绵地咬着恋人的嘴唇，“那现在是做爱环节了吗？”

“我想是的。”Thor回吻着脱下外套，背心，松开裤腰后又去扒Loki的裤子，“Shit……你哪来这么紧的裤子？”

“我挺喜欢的，看起来很gay。”Loki眯着眼懒洋洋地笑，很乖地举起手让Thor帮他脱下毛衣，“你在看什么？哦……我穿的是丁字裤。”

“清醒点，Loki。”Thor拉了拉丁字裤的细带，窄长的布料磨蹭着omega的臀缝和雌穴，Loki跪趴在Thor怀里哼哼着动起了腰，“你到底觉得怎么样？”

“我真的没事，就是无缘无故地兴奋……”Loki摇摇头，腿根夹着Thor的手吻他，“我没有断片，今晚的事都会记得。”

不然要怎么撑过接下来的五个月。

“所以今晚我的omega，”Thor松开丁字裤时，啪地一下弹在了Loki挺翘的臀肉上，他把布料拨弄到一边，手指揉摁着雌穴慢慢插了进去。“从母豹变成了家猫？”

“哼嗯……我只是想省点力气，”Loki湿乎乎地舔着Thor的嘴角，然后是耳垂和脖颈，“再进来一根，快点……嗯啊…”

Thor偏头咬住了那截不老实的舌尖，附身压着omega深吻，把那根舌头咬得再也不敢作乱，扩张也到了三根手指。

“裤子！哈唔……嗯！”Loki短促地叫了一声，alpha的阴茎蹭着底裤边缘顶进了雌穴，压着他的膝盖抽动起来，丁字裤时松时紧的腰带勒得他难受，“我想脱了……哈啊！嗯！”

Thor拽着底裤狭长的布料扯动，摩挲着两人交合的穴口，Loki尖锐地呜咽起来，挺着腰四处扭动着想躲，却让alpha正好顶得更深。

omega蜷着脚趾小小地高潮了一下，彻底瘫软下来搂着alpha的脊背，半闭着眼鼻音软软地哼哼。

Thor听得心痒，弓着背不紧不慢地顶弄，摸着恋人晕红的面颊吻他。

“你今天怎么了？”Loki懒洋洋地抿着Thor的嘴唇，吮出细微的水声，“温柔得都有点肉麻了，哼嗯……我真不怪你。”

“我就是想试试看这样做，”Thor尽根没入后左右摆动起了腰胯，热硬的肉刃搅得omega语调高亢得呻吟，紧实饱满的穴肉被弄出了咕啾水声，“喜欢吗？”

怎么可能不喜欢？Loki颤着嘴唇说不出话，他很难不去偏爱Thor给予的一切。

“就这样慢慢来……”Loki又高潮了一次，Thor接着快感的余韵动了起来，omega喘息着哽咽，一遍遍叫alpha的名字，“我在，我在babe……”

Loki十分温顺地被打开了生殖腔，被alpha顶松时战栗着摁住了Thor的后颈，睁大眼睛看着晃动的天花板，感受到alpha的阴茎撑开了自己的最深处，搂抱住自己的胳膊健壮有力。

“喜欢。”Thor成结和射精的时间很长，Loki玩着他的金发回答了许久之前的问题，“我不太累，但也能高潮…哼嗯……就是你射得我肚子很胀。”

omega伸手从床头柜上捞了根烟，明目张胆地在alpha身下点燃。

“学会了吗？”Loki勾着舌尖，极慢地吐出一个烟圈。Thor就着他的手吸了一口，却只能喷出一团飘散的烟云。

Loki笑了起来，浑身吻痕地夹着烟歪头，性感地一塌糊涂。

“我想边骑你边抽，”Loki沙哑的烟嗓天真魅惑，“嗯……这次不闹事。”

“我可不在坑里摔两次。”Thor的结正好消退了，从omega的身体里退出来下床，从冰箱里找到了小瓶的葡萄酒。

alpha转身时，看见Loki正跪趴在床边翘高了屁股，用手把他刚射进去的精液抠弄出来，捏着女士烟的手用胳膊肘支撑身体，吐出一缕烟后问他找到了什么酒。

浪荡而烂漫。

少年身体弯折的弧度柔韧诱人，皮肤泛着年轻饱满的光泽。Thor就这样看硬了，鬼使神差地走到omega身后，扶着他的屁股直接干了进去。

“啊！哈呃……唔！嗯！操你……”Loki被捅得往前跌，Thor搂着他的要把人捞了回来，“你他妈就是……嗯！哈啊！种马……”

omega手里的烟差点把床单烫出洞，他胸口和下巴贴着被褥向前蹭动，腰臀却被身后站着的alpha捞起来肏弄。

Loki腾空的腰线被顶得波浪一般起伏，Thor从他背后居高临下地看着，少年的身材因为透视成了饱满性感的梨形。

“再翘高点，babe……”alpha的阴茎兴奋得埋在甬道里跳动，Loki被捏着腰干了几十下，屁股都被撞麻了Thor都没射，气喘吁吁地扭头让他换个姿势。

omega终于如愿骑在了alpha的大腿上，撑着Thor的肩膀摆动腰杆。

“呼嗯…呃嗯……嗯！”Loki是纯粹的享乐主义，自己动能照顾到所有的敏感点，只要幅度大一些也能套弄得alpha很爽。

Thor仰头看着恋人年轻的眉眼在欲望中微皱，目色迷离得搭着他的肩起伏扭胯，玫瑰般的唇将烟雾随着喘息喷散在他鼻尖眼前，有时Loki含着它们吻上来，烟草味蔓延在唇齿之间。

“喜欢吗？”

Loki把他们同时带上了酣畅淋漓的高潮，Thor喘得有些离谱，omega用鼻尖蹭着他眯起眼笑。

“喜欢。”Thor靠在床头抱着他的omega，交缠的躯体和四肢爱恨遍布，他捏着酒瓶直接灌了一口，Loki舔了舔alpha的嘴角，也喝了些。

颓靡而懒散，烟酒肉欲，美人在怀，Thor居然觉得自己人生无憾。

“再来吗？”Loki手里只剩个烟头，Thor怕他再自己捏熄，抽走碾进了烟灰缸，“我顶多再骑一次……累死了。”

“嗯。”Thor含着酒渡给了恋人，Loki醉醺醺地趴在他肩膀上动了起来，叫床叫得放浪乖张，节奏和深浅完全没有路数，想一出是一出。

“Loki…Loki……”Thor头皮发麻地往上顶，两人都粗喘着往对方怀里挤，Loki被抱着腰啃胸，软肉和乳首被吮吸得酸痒鼓胀。

omega艰难地撑起身，让alpha半勃的性器滑了出来，然后瘫倒在Thor的身边一副任人鱼肉的模样。

“肚子满了…”Thor从背后抱着omega做了一次，摁着鼓起的小腹时Loki敏感地闷哼，“帮我弄出来再…嗯！再做……”

“去浴缸里继续，嗯？”Thor亲了亲Loki的耳根，omega掀着眼皮哼笑，一路滴滴答答地被抱去了卫生间。

热水让Loki浑身都舒展松软了下来，alpha的手指灵巧地抠弄，omega沙哑短促的轻哼雾气朦胧。

Thor将Loki的左腿挂在边沿，架着右腿进入了omega。Loki随着他温柔的动作清哑地呻吟，alpha在按揉他纹身的位置，有时低头吻上腿根。

Loki困倦地在热水中高潮，被Thor清理身体后捞起来擦干。

“我改主意了，blondie。”Loki窝在恋人的胸口闷闷地吭声，Thor正揉着他酸软的腰窝，“我想现在就和你告别，明天你走时就不要醒了。”

此刻告别，至少还有一晚的拥抱来让我酝酿思念。

“好，”Thor揉了揉爱人的黑发，“我会思念你的，Loki……照顾好自己。”

“别再生病了，”Loki轻轻笑了起来，Thor却觉得胸口的衣襟逐渐湿润，“我再也不想……离开你这么久了。”

一夜无梦。

Loki醒来时已经是中午了，他一个人坐在床上呆愣了很久，然后穿戴整齐，退房，离开。

Thor在登机前和落地后都发了短信，然后杳无音讯地忙碌了3周多。

冬天快要结束的时候，Loki接到了他打来的电话。

“又一个月过去了，”Thor的声音很疲惫，但轻松自在地笑了起来，“我终于把问题解决了，你呢？”

“小组作业分数很高，没人出错。”Loki戳着面前的外卖披萨，决定明天给自己做一份牛排，“其他的都照旧。”

“那我下班了联系你，还要准备一个会议。” 

“好。”

Loki勾着唇长呼一口气，把披萨草草塞进嘴里，背着电脑向车站走去。

之后的四个月过得平淡充实，Loki拿到了证书，开始论文的结尾工作。

某天晚上Loki抬头翻了一页日历，突然发现已经3月末了。他在上个月年满19岁，Thor在伦敦的0点打来了电话，说礼物和生日都等回来再补。

而此刻，距Loki回程的航班还有12天。


End file.
